Ethernet network devices include physical layer devices that transmit and receive data over a medium. In a Gigabit (Gb) network device, the physical layer device includes a Physical Coding Sublayer (PCS), which acts as an interface between a Gigabit Media Independent Interface (GMII) or extended GMII (XGMII) and a Physical Medium Attachment (PMA) layer.
The PCS typically includes an encoder/decoder. The PCS may also include other components such as a scrambler and a gearbox in certain circumstances. The gearbox is not necessary when an analog circuit in the PMA can be designed to run in multiples of a reference clock or multiples of bus widths, both of which are not easy to implement. In essence, the gearbox is a digital solution that is used to overcome analog circuit limitations. The encoder provides data formatting and organizes the data into data blocks (such as bytes) and control codes. The scrambler performs line balancing and ensures sufficient transition density. The function of the gearbox is application specific. The gearbox may include a buffer that is used to adjust for input/output speed differences and/or to format data width for a Serializer/Deserializer (SERDES).
In one approach, the PCS is implemented based on the 10GBASE-R standard in IEEE section 802.3, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The 10GBASE-R standard implements 64/66 bit encoding, which has low overhead. The 10GBASE-R standard restricts the placement of control codes within a data block during block encoding. When multiple independent communications channels are aggregated to provide high-speed link, control codes may need to appear in any byte position of a data block after the channels are combined. Therefore, the 10GBASE-R standard may pose problems for aggregated communications channels.